Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat including right and left side frames and a cushion spring run between the right and left side frames (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-167022). To be more specific, in this technique, the cushion spring is attached to side walls, which are opposite to each other in the lateral direction, of the right and left side frames.